Unsolicited email, which is commonly referred to as “spam,” continues to be a problem both to service providers as well as recipients of the email. For example, service providers may waste valuable resources communicating these emails over a network. Additionally, users may then be confronted with these emails which may hinder interaction of the user with “legitimate” email and thus lead to user frustration. Further, the user may form a negative opinion of the service provider as a result of this frustration.
The sophistication of spammers is also increasing in an attempt to defeat traditional techniques there were employed to combat spam. Therefore, these traditional techniques may be insufficient when confronted with the ever changing techniques that spammers may use to “get around” spam filters.